Camping Calamity
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Hermione Granger-Weasley wants to recreate a typical family camping trip for her whole family of wizards. That includes not using magic. But when the trips becomes more unfun by the minute will she relent and allow the use of magic? And will it be enough to salvage the trip as a whole?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Voodoo Magic: The Loa assignment, Madam Pomfrey's Fun Fitness, Heads or Tails event, and Paint by Numbers event on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Voodoo Magic: The Loa I wrote for Task 7 which was to write about a camping trip. For Madam Pomfrey's Fun Fitness I wrote for Cable Tower's weather prompt of storm. For Heads or Tails event I wrote for the dialogue prompt of "We're dead. And if we don't die, my Mum will murder us for sneaking out.". For Paint by Numbers I wrote for the blue word of calamity. Warning for fluffy zaniness. Word count without Author's Note is 1,302. I hope you all enjoy Camping Calamity.**

This trip was turning out to be quite the calamity in Hermione Granger-Weasley's mind. She'd meant for everyone to have a fun time when she suggested that the entire family go on a camping trip. It was one of the things her family used to do for summer vacation and she thought it'd be a fun thing for everyone.

She'd been surprised when Teddy's grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, had agreed to come along. Because of how Andromeda's husband Ted had been caught and killed during the war she'd have thought camping was the last thing that the older woman would want to do.

"Ted, used to take Dora, and I camping for vacation all the time when he was able to," Andromeda told Hermione as the two women prepared the meal that first night.

"My parents used to take me camping all the time too," Hermione had told the dark haired woman next to her. "It was like a family tradition for us." She paused in thought. "I was hoping that we could make this a tradition for the whole family..."

That was when things started to go down hill. Molly Weasley, who'd been talked into coming along by her husband Arthur who wanted to see if a Muggle tent was like a wizarding one, began to sniffle.

"What's wrong, Mum?" asked Ginny as she put her arms around her mother in a comforting way.

"I was just thinking that Fred would have loved this," Molly sniffled as she looked around at her remaining children, and her first grandchild Victoire, who was playing with young Teddy Lupin. "I'm sorry for bringing the mood of the even down."

"It's quite alright, dear," Arthur told his wife leading her away from the group to try and comfort her in the privacy of their own tent.

"What is this?" came Molly's voice.

"I pitched the tent," Arthur explained patiently.

"I don't think it's suppose to look like that, dear."

"What do you mean? Isn't that how it's shown in the picture." He must have held out the book on tents that he'd picked up the week before the trip because it was quite for a minute before Molly's voice exploded.

"That is what the Muggle movies make Indian tents out to be. That's not what this tent is supposed to look like." She must have held out the packing the tent had come in for it was quiet for bit again. "This how it is supposed to look like, Arthur."

"Oh. I can fix it."

"We promised no magic during this trip, dear."

Ginny was giggling at the conversation because she was used to her father making mistakes when it came to Muggle items. And also the long suffering tone of her mother's voice was pretty funny to hear.

"I'll go see if I can help salvage the situation," Harry said as he shared a smile with his wife.

"Use magic if the tent can't be salvaged the Muggle way," Hermione called after him. They weren't anywhere near any Muggle stores so they couldn't really pick up a new one. And everyone had promised to try and not use magic unless they had to.

They'd been able to salvage the tent and the rest of the night passed without another incident. But the next day would bring with more calamity than a broken tent. It started when the bear made off with the breakfast that Hermione had prepared around six o'clock. It was a lucky thing that Hermione had remembered to tie the rest of the food up in a tree. So they ate granola and cereal instead of the eggs and bacon she'd originally planned for that morning.

"What should we do today?" she asked the group as they sat around eating their breakfast of cereals and granola. "My parents used to take me hiking during our camping trips."

"Ted and I used to take Dora hiking too." She turned to Teddy who was regarding the granola like a foreign object that might strike him at any minute. "What do you think, Teddy? Do you want to go on a hike?"

Teddy turned to his grandmother, his hair turning a shade of green that matched leaves on the tree, with look of confusion, "What's hiking, Grandma?" he asked. "Is it fun?" He then held up a piece from the granola that was a dried cranberry. "What's this? It looks weird."

"Hiking is tons of fun," Hermione told Teddy gaining the young boy's attention and making him forget the dried cranberry which he promptly popped into his mouth making a face at the tartness. "It's like uphill walking in the forest or around a mountain."

"Why is it fun?"

"Because you get to explore nature."

"Like bugs and trees and things?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think Victoire would like it?" the four year old asked turning his sky blue eyes towards the young blonde girl. "I don't want to do it if Vicky doesn't do it."

In the end Victoire was talking into going on the hike by her father, who seemed pumped to go seeing as their was plenty of ruins nearby to explore, and the group set off to explore. They hadn't gone very far before a bee had stung poor Victoire on her nose.

"It's alright, baby," Bill said picking his young daughter up and looking around before doing a quick healing spell on the sting to stop his young daughter's crying.

"No magic," Fleur's accented voice scolded her husband. "Remember Bill? We promised Hermione."

"No one saw."

Hermione sighed in defeat as she trudged ahead with Ron. She shouldn't have made them promise not to use magic on this trip. Because she did it seemed that no one was having a good time at all.

"You alright, Mione?" asked Ron putting his arm around her shoulder as they walked.

"No one seems to be having fun," Hermione sighed in defeat again. "Do think this trip would be more fun if we were able to use magic? Did I make a mistake saying no magic at all?"

"You just wanted to make things like you remembered them form your camping day. It's understandable. And plus it's not like the trip can't be salvaged."

Hermione thought she heard a hint of mischief to her husband's voice. Catching the hint of a smile she wondered what had just gone through Ron's mind. "What are you planning, Ronald Weasley?"

"I'll only tell you if you help out," he told her with a wink.

"Alright," she sighed.

That night as the group sat around the campfire cooking up some smores for the fourth of July holiday Hermione sneaked away to join Ron and, to her surprise, Harry in the woods nearby. Ron hadn't told her that his plan would involve the setting off of some Weasley Wizard Wheezes fireworks.

"We're dead," Hermione sighed knowing that sometimes the fireworks malfunctioned around the holidays. "And if we don't die, Mum will murder us for sneaking out on them."

"Don't worry, Mione everything will go off without a hitch," Ron told her.

He'd been right too. That is until the sounds of thunder came from the not so distance. As the sound reverberated around them droplets of rain poured down around them.

"This is going end well," Hermione murmured as she raced after Harry and Ron to get as far away from the fireworks as they could. When they closing in on the campsite an huge explosion rocked the forest.

"I think we've had enough camping," Molly said speaking what everyone was thinking. "Let's go home."

Hermione Granger-Weasley should have known the first family camping trip would end in calamity. But it was a fun sort of calamity that no one in the family would ever forget for years to come.

**I hope you all enjoyed Camping Calamity.**


End file.
